Kingdom Hearts: The Final Heart
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." It seemed so long since those words were spoken. She was fighting for the friends she lost. They were fighting to find out the truth about themselves. This is the story about the Final Heart.
1. Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

So… Kingdom Hearts huh? Well I've always been a huge fan of the franchise and decided to let this be a little tester. If I get over five reviews on this chapter I'll continue but only then!

* * *

Chapter I

"_Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection! So as long as you and your friends carry Good-Luck-charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find you way back to each other." Aqua said, as she held up four Good-Luck-charms. The charms were in the colors blue, green, orange-ish/reddish and magenta. She handed them all out for her, and her friends. But one was left. _

"_Say Aqua… who gets the last charm?" Ventus asked confused, and Aqua smiled soft as she said: "Nix-chan. I thought that she should have one too."_

_Terra chuckled lightly, and said with a smirk: "Sometimes you are such a girl."_

_Aqua narrowed her eyes, and looked at Terra with irritation in her eyes, as she asked: "Hey! What do you mean by 'sometimes'?"_

_Terra and Aqua continue to argue with each other, just as a little girl came running towards them. "There you guys are!" the little girl exclaimed, as she stopped to catch her breath when she reached her friends. _

_Aqua frowned, as she eyes the little girl with the magenta eyes and silky, brown hair. _

"_What are you doing out of bed at this hour, Nix-chan? Master Eraqus will get mad, if he finds out about you being up!" Aqua said as she ruffled Nix's hair, causing the girl to giggle softly, just as Nix got her eyes on the Good-Luck-charm. _

"_Hey Aqua Onee-sama, what's that you're holding?" Nix asked as she looked at the star-shaped pendant with wonder in her eyes, causing Aqua to smile quickly and she said: "This is a Good-Luck-charm. I made one for each of us, but you'll only get yours if you promise to go back to sleep."_

_Nix nodded eagerly, and with shaking hands she accepted the charm. "Thank you so much Aqua Onee-sama!" Nix exclaimed and hugged the bluenette tightly before smiling brightly. _

_Terra then walked over and lifted the girl up on his shoulders, as he said: "Alrighty Nixie. I believe it's time for bed."_

_Everyone started laughing happily as they looked up at the stars, before they all headed back to the castle. _

_However they hadn't seen Eraqus looking at them all through a window. "You do know that you can't keep her here forever, Eraqus." An old, hoarse voice said behind the aged Keyblade Master, causing him to flinch before turning around to look into Master Xehanort's yellow eyes. _

"_I know Xehanort. She does not belong here…" Eraqus said sadly, as his gaze locked on Nix who was smiling from her place on Terra's shoulders. "I know…"_

* * *

_Nix stared terrified at the scenery before her. Terra and Master Eraqus was fighting after Terra had shoved Ventus through a portal, leaving Terra to face Eraqus alone. _

"_Terra Onii-sama! Master Eraqus!" __Nix cried as she ran towards the fighting men, but Eraqus put up a shield, keeping Nix from reaching them. _

"_Terra Onii-sama! Master Eraqus, please stop!" Nix continued crying as she hugged her Good-Luck-charm to her chest, but neither would stop. _

"_Go back inside, Nix!" Eraqus ordered, but Nix shook her head and screamed: "No! Why are you fighting? Why did you try to hurt Ventus Onii-chan, Master Eraqus? He never hurt you!" _

_Eraqus and Terra stopped fighting momentarily, to look at the crying girl. "Ventus… cannot be allowed to live anymore." Eraqus said with sadness drenching his voice, but Nix shook her head and shouted: _

"_NO! That's wrong! The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to _be_ killed! You are not one of those people, Master Eraqus! Don't kill Ventus Onii-chan!" _

_Then suddenly, she was pulled back by someone. "That's enough, girl." An old voice said, and Nix froze on the spot. She recognized that voice._

"_Master Xehanort? What are you doing here?" Terra asked confused, as he turned around to look at Xehanort, who had a grip on Nix's shoulders. _

"_Terra… Eraqus will never accept your Darkness. It is a part of you which cannot be destroyed. Every heart has Darkness. You just have to learn how to control it, by using the right methods." Xehanort smirked evilly, as he gripped Nix's shoulder tighter, and summoned a few Unversed, before throwing the little girl into the circle of Monsters. _

"_No! Damn you, Xehanort!" Eraqus shouted as he took down the shield, trying to get Nix out of danger, but Terra beat him to it. _

_Nix had not even touched the ground, before she was snatched up by Terra, who started emanating a strong – but dark – aura. _

"_Terra, you have to control the Darkness in your heart! Don't let it gain the upper hand!" Eraqus shouted, before gasping when a Keyblade had imbedded itself in his chest._

_Terra and Nix stared at Master Eraqus, as he slowly reached out towards them, before he disappeared into thin air. The only thing left of him, was a few spheres of light and his old Keyblade. _

_Inside Terra's mind, the leash containing his Darkness snapped as if it had been cut by something. _"MASTER ERAQUS!" _he shouted, as Darkness started flooding his mind, his vision, his heart._

_Everything was consumed by that terrible Darkness. _

_In a last act of defiance, Terra shoved Nix out of his arms, opened a portal to somewhere, and then pushed her into it. _

_Her last words sounded throughout the entire realm. _

"_TERRA ONII-SAMA!"_

* * *

Well that was the first – but short – chapter. If you want this story to develop then gimme a couple of reviews! (and by a couple I mean 5 or possibly more)


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

Wow I got so much response in so little time! This won't turn into a Code Geass crossover. I just put that phrase into the story to make it a little exciting! And no, this is NOT a Sora/Aqua fanfic. I don't know why it isn't showing it but this story revolves around Sora, Aqua, Terra and Ventus as well as Riku, Kairi and Nix. Bad language warning btw! NOW EPIC MONOLOG TIME!

* * *

Chapter II

_Kingdom Hearts. The Eternal Lifeforce that sustains all Worlds, and in return the Worlds protect Kingdom Hearts._

_A long, long time ago the Light ruled. It was a wonderful Era. The Worlds were connected by the trust people had in each other, but then… people began to fight over the Light, and Darkness was born in their Hearts._

_That time, was called the Keyblade War._

_All the bearers of the Keyblade gathered on the plains under the World where Kingdom Hearts resided, and fought for many, many years until three Keyblade Masters were left._

_The Masters names were Eraqus, Xehanort and Yen Sid. They agreed that the Light had to be preserved, and travelled from World to World, in hope of finding a speck of Light somewhere amongst all the Darkness._

_They found it in the two young friends, Aqua and Terra who, together with Master Eraqus, was placed in the Land of Departure, where they would train to become Keyblade Masters themselves._

_For a time everything was as peaceful as when the Light reigned supremely, but then it came... the day where Xehanort brought yet another pupil to Eraqus. His name was Ventus, but even though he had a Keyblade – given to him by Xehanort – his heart was weak, because it was half._

_As Ventus grew stronger with the help of Aqua and Terra, the day came where Yen Sid appeared in the Land of Departure._

_With him, he brought a young girl. The girl was born in the Realm of Twilight. A place where Light and Darkness constantly fought to gain dominance, but neither ever succeeded. Eraqus agreed to train her when she was old enough, but that day never came._

_Too late it was discovered that Xehanort had gone mad with power, and – in an attempt to gain control of Kingdom Hearts – he used Terra's Darkness to control him._

_Terra proved to be too frail in his belief in the Light, and Xehanort won the battle._

_The consequences were great._

_Ventus lost the remains of his Heart, and were placed in Castle Oblivion – the transformed Land of Departure – while Aqua – the only one who had proved that she was a Master – was lost, in the eternal Realm of Darkness._

* * *

Magenta eyes stared at the sundown from the beach. The waves made gentle sounds, as they licked the shore, but the girl didn't even register it. Around her neck hung an old, magenta pendant shaped like a star. But for the girl, it meant nothing else than a painful reminder of her family.

The girl was wearing an old blue dress, and a pair of old sandals.

"Onii-sama, Onee-sama, Onii-chan. Where are you?" the girl whispered, while a single tear ran down her cheek as her shoulder-long brown hair was picked up by the wind, and was blown around for a few seconds before the girl turned around, and walked back towards the village from whence she came.

She didn't see the people around her. They all stared at her like they always did. Why? Why did they do it? Why wouldn't they leave her alone, like she told them to over and over? She didn't understand.

"Hey look, it's Ghosty!" a boy shouted, causing the girl to look at him and his friends a few seconds, before turning her gaze away, and she continued walking.

"HEY! I'm talking to you, tramp!" the boy roared, as he ran after her with his friends.

They grabbed her and turned her around, but the girl merely looked at them with empty eyes before whispering: "Please let go. I need to find someone important to me…" she then shook the boys' hands off her gently, and started walking away as if in a trance.

The boys were left with huge eyes, as they stared after the magenta-eyed girl.

"What's her deal, bro?" one of the boys asked their leader, who merely shrugged, and said: "I don't know, man. She's always been like this, since the coastguard found her at the beach ten years ago."

The boys looked at the odd girl one last time, before running off to annoy someone else.

The girl continued walking, until she reached a little hut. This was her home. She lived with the coastguard and his wife, but she never saw them anymore. She had always ditched the school they sent her to, and instead run down to the beach to try to find a way back to her real home.

'_Terra Onii-sama… Aqua Onee-sama… Ventus Onii-chan… I miss all of you… please tell me where you are.'_ The girl thought, when all of a sudden she heard someone call her name.

She turned around to look at the coastguard's wife. The elderly woman quickly walked over to the girl, and laid a hand on her cheek.

"Nix, dearie… did you cry _again_?" she asked, and the girl nodded as she followed the woman inside the hut, where she soon had a mug of tea in her cold hands.

"Okaa-sama… I was thinking of going out to the Island where… where those three people always goes." Nix mumbled, causing the woman to smile gently, and she nodded as she said: "Well, then your Otou-sama must agree to sail you out there."

Nix nodded slowly, and sipped on her tea. "They are fading…" she then whispered silently, causing the coastguard's wife to look confused at her as she repeated: "What do you mean by 'They are fading?' honey?"

Nix looked up at the old woman, and started crying silently as she sobbed: "M-my memories of them! They are fading away! I'm losing my Onii-sama, Onee-sama and Onii-chan forever!"

The woman sighed, and laid her arms around the crying girl, as she rocked her back and forth until Nix had calmed down.

"They are not disappearing Nix… you just need to look into your heart, and they will always be there when you need them." The coastguard's wife said, as she pulled away to look into Nix's eyes.

"Promise?" Nix whispered, as she dried her eyes with the back of her hand, and the woman nodded. "I promise. Now get some sleep Nix, and we'll talk with your Otou-sama in the morning."

Nix nodded, and walked into her little room where she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

The next day, Nix had been awake when her Otou-sama was ready for departure, and she had convinced him that she could handle herself, until he was finished with his patrols.

Now she was sitting in his little boat, and looked at the Island out in the sea. Palm-trees, exotic flowers, and beach could be seen even though the sun barely had left its bed in the sea.

"Now remember to be there, when I come and pick you up." The coastguard said, and Nix nodded as they sailed closer and closer to the little Island.

"I promise… Otou-sama." She whispered, just before they reached the little dock.

Nix sat down on the beach, and watched the dawn to pass the time. She kicked off her sandals, and buried her toes in the still-moist sand on the beach. The same happened for her fingers.

"They were here… a long time ago… I can feel their auras…" she whispered, as she looked around before finally leaving the beach, and she went exploring.

The sun started getting to rise higher on the sky, as Nix explored the island.

She found some caves with drawings on the walls, a mysterious door as well as tons of other stuff. As she finished looking around in the caves, she suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her hand, and she smiled faintly as she whispered:

"I can finally let you out, without worrying about being caught."

Nix closed her eyes before she held out her hand, and in a little flash; a Keyblade had appeared in her hand. The Keyblade was the same color as her eyes, with various tones of magenta. The Keyblade was graceful proportioned, and in a little chain at the bottom of the graceful hilt, a little grey gem shined.

Suddenly Nix heard voices draw closer and closer, to the little platform where she was standing, and she froze where she stood.

"It's them…" she mumbled, as she walked over to see where they were.

She could see them down at the beach. There were the two boys – one with brown, spiky hair, and one with silver hair – and the girl with the red hair.

Nix suddenly felt scared. She was scared of being found here by these young people. If they found out that she had a Keyblade, they would likely not let her go, before she had told them everything.

Just then she spotted the coastguard-boat, meaning that her Otou-sama was coming to pick her up.

"… mean it Riku! I saw someone up there, just as we arrived on the Island!" the youngest boy exclaimed, as Nix feverishly looked around for a place to hide, but she couldn't find anything.

She then ran.

She jumped from a little wooden bridge, down right before the three young people with her Keyblade in hand.

The boys and girl widened their eyes, as they saw who it was.

"I'm sorry!" Nix exclaimed, before running off towards the beach where her Otou-sama was waiting.

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi was standing pretty confused on the Island. They had never really paid attention to the adoptive daughter of the coastguard, but they had seen her a few times down by the beach staring longingly at the Island, where they used to play when they were children.

"Did… did you see that Keyblade in her hand too?" Sora asked completely dumbfounded, and Kairi nodded as Riku started rubbing his chin while thinking.

But why did she say that she was sorry?" Kairi asked confused, and Riku said: "Maybe she thought that she had invaded out private space… I can't know for sure, but we have to report this to the King or Yen Sid."

Sora nodded, as he looked towards the boat where Nix now was on.

"She always looks like she is missing someone in her life. Do you think, that she remembers her past?" he asked, as he stared after the disappearing boat but no one answered him.

"Right now, we have to report this to Yen Sid or Mickey. Come on." Riku said, before summoning his Keyblade and then opened a portal.

Before Riku went through he said: "Kairi… please stay here or go back to the village. Sora and I will be back, as soon as possible."

Kairi nodded, and watched as her two friends disappeared into the portal.

She then turned around to look at the sea, when her eyes caught something glimpse in the sand. It was a magenta –colored Good-Luck-charm.

"Is this… that girl's charm?" Kairi mumbled before picking it up, and walking back to the boat before she started rowing back to the village.

* * *

So… second chapter eh? Well I apologize for the shortness but I have to build up the suspense! I hope that you liked it and I would really like a review! See ya next time!


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

**This story takes place after Dream Drop Distance if any of you guys are confused**. I just felt like updating this and take a break from my other stories which I highly recommend you guys to read if you haven't already! Now ON WITH THE STORY! **Important stuff after chapter!**

* * *

Chapter III

Riku and Sora stood before Yen Sid's front door, and waited on being taken inside. When the doors finally opened, they were met by Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Riku! What are you two doing here?" Goofy asked, as he eyed the two teenagers who looked more serious than he'd ever seen them before.

"We need to talk to Yen Sid, and Mickey at once. We may have found another Keyblade Bearer." Riku said, as he watched Donald and Goofy widen their eyes, and then Donald ran towards Yen Sid's room.

"Master Yen Sid! Master Yen Sid, this is urgent!" Donald shouted, as he knocked down the door into his chamber, with Riku and Sora right behind him.

"Sora… Riku… what is the meaning of this? You've never upset Donald like that before." The elderly Wizard said, as he eyed the two Keyblade Wielders with frowning eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt like this Master Yen Sid, but we have discovered something rather strange back home. A girl who has lived in our village for over ten years, appeared on the little Island where we used to play when we were younger, but she had a Keyblade." Riku said, before Sora took over.

"She had brown hair, and magenta-colored eyes. We know that she is living with the coastguard, but nothing beyond that." Sora said as he looked at the former Keyblade Master, who sighed deeply, and then mumbled: "So… she appeared on Destiny Island…"

"Do you know why she had that Keyblade?" Riku asked, and Yen Sid nodded as he stood up, and the old Wizard said: "A long time ago, I was the one who found Nix. I sensed a great deal of Light inside her, and therefore decided to let her become a Keyblade Bearer. I brought her to an old friend, who agreed to train her in the ways of the Keyblade."

Sora cocked his head to the side, as he asked: "Who was your friend?"

Yen Sid looked sad a few seconds, before he said: "His name was Eraqus. He was a Keyblade Master just as me, but he was betrayed by Xehanort, who used one of his pupils against him."

Sora and Riku gasped shocked, just as Donald then asked: "Master Yen Sid… who is this 'Nix' you mentioned? Is she that Keyblade Bearer, Riku mentioned?"

Yen Sid was about to answer when his eyes widened, and he mumbled: "You followed them?" causing Sora and Riku to turn around, only to look right into magenta eyes.

"It's been a while… Nix..." Yen Sid whispered, just as Donald hurried out of the room.

* * *

**About half an hour ago**

"NO! I CAN'T HAVE LOST IT!" Nix exclaimed, as she searched the entire house for her pendant, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Take it easy, Nix! We can make a new one!" the coastguard said, but Nix shook her head and shouted: "NO! Onee-sama gave this to me! I can't lose it!"

The coastguard finally lost his patience with the girl, and shouted: "YOU HAVE NO FAMILY, NIX! I FOUND YOU ON THE BEACH TEN YEARS AGO! YOU DON'T HAVE A SISTER, OR TWO BROTHERS! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT THEM!"

Nix stopped dead in her tracks, and stared at the furious coastguard as she started trembling.

"No… you're wrong!" Nix shouted, as she stood up and faced her foster father.

"They are out there! SOMEWHERE! They won't leave me alone in this world!" Nix cried, as she fisted her hands and summoned her Keyblade, before holding it up before the horrified man.

"_This_ is the proof that they still exist!" the crying girl shouted.

He stared at the weapon, as he started shouting horrible words to Nix, who just fell on her knees as she hid her face in her hands, until the old wife got home, and found them like that.

"Nix, my dear girl, what on Earth happened here?" the woman asked horrified, but Nix didn't say anything and just walked into her room.

Nix had only just started looking inside her room for the lost pendant, when Kairi suddenly appeared before her house.

"Nixie! You have a guest!" the wife of the coastguard shouted, and Nix dragged herself out from her room, only to stare right into Kairi's eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Nix stammered, as Kairi held out her hand and gave the magenta pendant to the nearly crying girl, who surprised everyone by hugging Kairi tightly, before she whispered: "Thank you… thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kairi smiled briefly, before she got serious and said: "Sora and Riku went to one of their old friends, because they saw that Keyblade of yours. Come with me, right now. It is very important!"

Nix hesitated, but then the coastguard's wife turned her around, and embraced her. "Go with her…" she whispered, and then looked into Nix's eyes, before continuing: "You were too special to live a normal life here, anyways. Go, and find your family Nixie."

Nix nodded and embraced the old woman, before running after Kairi out to the beach where they rowed back to the Island, and Nix summoned her Keyblade, before she opened a portal. She had seen Terra and Aqua do it so many times, that she could do it without breaking a sweat.

* * *

**Back at Yen Sid's Tower… thingy… realm I think? O.o**

Sora and Riku stared at Nix, as she walked past them and kneeled before Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid… it has been quite a while." She said with a little smile on her lips, and Yen Sid nodded before signaling that she could stand up once again.

"Shadow Child, I am pleased to see you once again." Yen Sid said, as he laid his hands on Nix's shoulders, just as Nix's eyes snapped up, and she asked:

"Where are they, Master Yen Sid? Where is Terra Onii-sama? What happened to him after Master Eraqus was killed, and… and what about Aqua Onee-sama, and Ventus Onii-chan?"

Yen Sid sighed sadly, and said: "Xehanort… he defeated them all, with the help of the dark part of Ventus' heart called Vanitas."

Nix looked confused for a few moments, before she mumbled: "What are you talking about? Everyone was… defeated? But… how?"

She fell on her knees, as she tried to wrap her head around the things Yen Sid had just told her.

'_It can't be! Terra Onii-sama _promised_ me, that he would never leave me! It can't be true!'_ Nix screamed inside her head, but somewhere inside her she knew that Yen Sid was telling the truth.

"What happened to them?" she then asked as she looked up at Yen Sid's eyes, and the Wizard asked seriously: "Are you sure that you want to know, Nix? It took me several days, before I could deal with it without going into a state of shock."

Nix nodded hardheaded, and Yen Sid sat down before he started.

"Terra's heart was possessed by Xehanort… however when Aqua tried to get Terra back, Xehanort forced his own heart out of his body, creating a Heartless by the name Ansem, and a Nobody called Xemnas, but Sora and Riku – the boys behind you – destroyed both of them, resulting in Xehanort's revival."

Nix's eyes lit up, as hate and sorrow started tearing in her soul.

"Aqua herself was lost in the Realm of Darkness, where she most likely still wanders around. No matter how many times we have tried, we can't seem to find her… and as for Ventus… he lies in a world known as Castle Oblivion." Yen Sid finished, he saw how Riku and Sora tensed up at the mention of that damned Castle, and let the poor girl go through the information.

Nix then stood up, and asked: "Yen Sid… could you help me getting to Castle Oblivion? I have to make sure, that Ventus Onii-chan is safe."

Yen Sid chuckled lightly, gaining a rather angry look from Nix, as he said: "Ventus is safe, Nix. Before Aqua set out to get Terra back, she made sure that no one other than herself would ever be able to find Ventus."

"I don't care about that. I have been separated from my family in a decade, and I have grown rather tired of not being able to do something!" Nix growled, but Yen Sid shook his head and said: "You don't even have the training of a Keyblade Master, Nix. It will be too danger-…"

"I can learn along the way, Master Yen Sid! I need to see my family! I don't care about not having the proper training!" Nix finally shouted, silencing Yen Sid who frowned and said: "Nix, you will do as I say and retur-…"

"Master Yen Sid, with all due respect… what if I and Sora accompanied her? I am a Keyblade Master myself, so I could show her some of the things she need to learn, along the way." Riku interfered, causing Sora as well as Goofy, Yen Sid and Nix to look at him with wondering eyes.

"Riku, I appreciate your concern regarding Nix, but she is not prepared for such a thing." Yen Sid said when the sound of running feet sounded outside his office-door, and in through it, ran Mickey.

"Donald said that I had to hurry! What's the emergency?" Mickey asked, as he tried to catch his breath, but Yen Sid mumbled something along: "… to _do_ with him? I am going to roast that duck!" as Riku started explaining the whole ideal to the King.

"Ah! So you are Nix. I met Aqua in Radiant Garden once. She had just saved a little girl, and told me afterwards, that she reminded her of her own little sister." Mickey said, causing Nix to smile slightly, and the girl seemed a bit happier than before.

"Master Yen Sid, what if King Mickey tacked along with us?" Sora asked, and Yen Sid sighed heavily before he looked at Nix with tired eyes.

"If I let you go to Castle Oblivion, Nix, promise me that you will stick with Riku, Sora and Mickey at all times." He finally said, and Nix brightened at once.

"Oh thank you, Master Yen Sid! I promise I'll do as you say! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nix exclaimed, and ran around the desk to hug the old Wizard tightly.

Sora grinned, as Riku and Mickey looked away to hide their smug faces.

"What about Goofy and me?" Donald then asked, and Yen Sid groaned softly before he looked at the duck before him.

"You two better tag along too. The more, the merrier…" Yen Sid sighed and Sora high-fived with Goofy behind his back.

'_Step carefully Nix… a terrible Calamity was awoken, after Sora and Riku faced Xehanort…'_ Yen Sid thought, as he saw everyone get ready to leave.

* * *

Outside Yen Sid's Tower, Nix – along with all her companions – prepared to leave for Castle Oblivion.

"Nix… before you leave, take this." Yen Sid said, and handed her an old battered pendant. Nix's eyes widened, when she recognized the reddish/orange pendant in the old Wizard's hands.

"Where did you find that? It's Onii-sama's Good-Luck-charm!" Nix mumbled, and Mickey said: "I found it in Radiant Garden, a few days after Aqua disappeared into the Realm of Darkness."

"I… see…" Nix mumbled, as she clutched the old pendant to her chest.

"Xehanort… He had to pay for what he did… I'll make sure of that!" Nix whispered, but Yen Sid sighed and said: "You are not nearly at the same level as Xehanort is. He's fought in the Keyblade War, as well as studied the Keyblade for decades, before you even was born… you'll only meet certain doom, if you try to fight him now."

Nix looked at the ground, but then shook her head and looked at Yen Sid as she spoke.

"I won't change my mind. He's got to have a weakness somewhere. I just have to find it." Nix claimed, and Yen Sid chuckled slightly before he said: "Well, Terra made sure that you at least got just as stubborn as he was, before he left."

Nix grinned brightly, as Mickey opened the portal, and everyone stepped into the light.

* * *

A strange creature looked at the brown-haired girl, in the glass-orb before him. He had long black ears, and was covered in a black body-coat, **(A/N: Imagine the cool cloaks that Org. XIII ran around in!)** while tendrils of Darkness swirled around him.

"The Shadow Child sure has grown a lot. Wouldn't you agree, Xehanort?" the long-eared male asked a young, yellow-eyed man behind him.

"That she has… Oswald." Xehanort said, as a smirk appeared on his lips.

It had not even been a week now, and he still wasn't use to the foolish boy Terra's body as of yet, even though he'd been in it before.

"Damn it all…" Xehanort mumbled as he looked into a mirror at his side, and saw his eyes flash between blue and yellow a few seconds.

"The damn brat is trying to get his body back… maybe we should have summoned a different host…" Xehanort growled, but Oswald shook his head and said: "We need _his_ body, if we are to lure the Shadow Child into the trap I've set. I _will_ get that power, she holds. She is after all, the Key to the Original Kingdom Hearts."

A soft laughter sounded from Oswald, as he mumbled a few spells and Xehanort's appearance changed completely.

His eyes turned blue, his skin got whiter, his hair changed from silver to chocolate-brown and his sleeveless, skintight bodysuit changed to Terra's former attire.

"Now go, Xehanort, and lead the Shadow Child to me!" Oswald commanded, and Xehanort disappeared in a cloud of Darkness.

* * *

So… we have a new villain huh? Props to Yoshevil for giving me the idea! Go check out said's profile! Anyways leave a few – or more – reviews and you never know when the next chappie will pop up! Also this whole story – until now and probably the rest too – is inspired by following OST Playlist: w w w . . c o m watch?v=IoQx1VH4U1o&list=PLFD6EFB67C72C0C58 (just take out the spaces between some of the symbols!)** ALSO I WILL ONLY MAKE LEMONS PER REQUEST FROM NOW ON IN MY M-RATED STORIES!**


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

Well… here's chappie 4!

* * *

Chapter IV

Yen Sid sat behind his desk and rested his head in his hands.

"Why did I let her go? I should have locked her away, like we all intended so long ago…" he mumbled as he stood up, and walked over to his star-shaped window. Those three stars still gleamed brightly, even though their size had diminished.

"I'm afraid that I failed in protecting her…" the old Wizard mumbled, just as a voice sounded behind him.

"That you did old friend…"

Yen Sid widened his eyes, as he turned around to stare right into Terra's face.

"Terra! What in the name of all the Worlds are _you_ doing here?" Yen Sid asked shocked, and the young-looking boy chuckled lightly before he answered.

"I came here to get Nix back… but it seems that she has already left for Castle Oblivion. Since she's not here, I can stop pretending that everything is completely fine, and lose this irritating form." Terra said as Darkness started licking the ground around him, and all of Terra's body features changed. His hair turned silver, his skin got tanner, his eyes turned yellow but his clothing remained the same.

"XEHANORT!" Yen Sid exclaimed, and reached for the nearest Spell-book but before he even knew it, Xehanort had his Keyblade against the old man's throat.

"Now you listen to me, old friend, and listen close: there's a little thing you should know about Nix. Since she was born in the Realm of Twilight, the girl is manipulated of which side of the Realms are strongest. If Light is strongest, her eyes appear lighter than before, but if Darkness is strongest, her eyes will grow darker and darker."

Yen Sid widened his eyes, and he suddenly remembered the quite Dark magenta color, the Shadow Child's eyes had when she arrived here.

"You don't mean that…" Yen Sid started and Xehanort nodded, as he looked at the old Wizard with that evil gleam in his eyes.

"Yes… her Heart is dominated by Darkness due to her long isolation on Destiny Island. I can't believe you didn't notice it up until now, when I just had told you…" Xehanort chuckled, as he withdrew his Keyblade, and turned around to open a Gateway of Darkness.

Yen Sid stumbled back into his chair, and rested his head in his folded hands.

"What should I do? Tell me Eraqus… what did I do wrong?" Yen Sid mumbled as he fisted his right hand, and slammed it down into the table.

* * *

Nix looked at the yellow Castle with the murky blue rooftops, before her. She was scared, relieved and confused all at the same time.

"This is the Land of Departure! I can feel it!" she mumbled as she looked around in the Darkness surrounding the Castle, causing Sora and Riku to look at her with wondering eyes.

"What is this 'Land of Departure' you keep mentioning?" Sora asked confused, and Nix looked at the boy with sad eyes before answering him: "I lived here with my brothers and sister. They trained under Master Eraqus, and it was the plan that I too should train when I was old enough, but then Xehanort killed Master Eraqus, and Terra sent me to those Islands."

Sora nodded and walked towards the Castle, just as Nix froze when a familiar feeling filled her mind.

'_Nix… come to me… don't give up…'_

Someone inside her head said, and her eyes searched the entire area but she couldn't see anything, because of the Darkness.

'_That was Terra Onii-sama's voice! Is Terra somewhere in that Castle, too?'_ Nix thought, as she hurried after her companions into the Castle.

* * *

Xehanort – now back in his Terra-transformation – looked at Nix through one of the windows in the Castle. Beside him stood Oswald, who looked at Mickey with furious eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"So… that worthless King came too, it seems. That changes a lot of things…" Oswald growled, before smiling as a devious plan started forming in his mind.

Xehanort smirked evilly, and said: "The girl didn't even know what hit her, when she heard Terra's voice inside her head. She's more trusting, than a lost puppy."

Oswald grinned too, and then turned around as he looked at the locked Gate before him, as he said:

"It has taken me over two decades to find this room… the Chamber of Waking. It truly angers me, that only one of Eraqus' successors can open the damn room though." **(A/N: PLOT RELATED STUFF PEEPS! REMEMBER THIS ROOM!)**

Xehanort merely snorted and said: "I only need to get the boy who is sleeping inside the room, and nothing else. You can do whatever you want with them afterwards."

Oswald nodded and clapped his hands, causing a Gateway of Darkness to appear, and Xehanort stepped into it.

Before he disappeared however, Oswald smirked and said: "Remember Xehanort. I need her _alive_."

Xehanort nodded, and disappeared into the Darkness once again.

* * *

"I have forgotten how bright this place was…" Riku groaned as he blinked his eyes rapidly, in an effort to try and accommodate to the brightness around him.

Nix however looked around with huge eyes. She could hear something inside her head, calling her towards the center of the Castle. She just had to find a way there.

"We need to get to the center of the Castle." She suddenly said, and everyone looked at her with confusion in their eyes as Riku walked over to her, and said: "I don't think that we should just rush into this unprepared. Remember that I, along with Mickey as well as Sora, Donald and Goofy, are responsible for your safety."

Nix nodded, but she kept a close eye to the entrance to the next level.

Mickey then walked over to Riku and Nix, and said: "Maybe we should start by teaching you some things about the Keyblade. You can already make portals to other places – you showed that when you got to Master Yen Sid's Tower – but do you know any Magic?"

Nix thought for a few moments, before she shook her head and said: "I don't know that much Magic. Master Eraqus always had me do something else, when he taught Terra and Aqua about it. I only know one Magic Spell."

Then she summoned her Keyblade, and aimed it at a figure close by before shouting: "FIRE!" causing a fireball to shoot out of the blade, and totally mass-destroy the figure, which resulted in a sweat-drop from everyone.

"Opsie…" Nix mumbled embarrassed.

"Y-yeah… I don't have that much control over it… it always seems to explode…" Nix stammered, and let out a nervous laughter, which quickly ended when she saw Donald's horrified expression.

"What?" she asked and raised an eyebrow, causing Donald to mutter something she couldn't make out, and then the duck walked over to her and said: "I'll be teaching you Magic, from now on. Then His Majesty, Riku and Sora can argue over who gets to train your fighting skills."

Nix nodded eagerly, and then listened carefully to what Donald told her about Magic. She did the exercises he told her to do, the movements and soon enough she could make a pretty stable fireball, without the surroundings going up into flames.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora had started exploring the surroundings, and had stumbled across a strange room filled with computer-panels, screens and cables.

"What in the world is all this?" Sora muttered, when suddenly someone behind him said: "This is the Replica Birthroom."

Sora whirled around, to look at a cloak-clad figure before him.

"T-that's Organization XIII's cloak! Are you a part of those people!?" Sora demanded to know, but the figure shook his head and said: "Not officially… however, that doesn't stop me from continuing my Organization's work."

Sora frowned, and summoned his Keyblade before preparing for battle.

"Temper, temper young Keyblade Wielder. I didn't come here to fight you or your friends. What I'm interested in, is data. If you would let me hold your hand a few seconds, everything will be fine." The figure said, but Sora looked confused a few moments.

"Why would you need that?" he asked and slacked his composure, but before he could even blink he fell to the ground as an incredible pain shot through his spine.

The cloaked figure walked over and grabbed Sora's hand forcefully, before he started radiating with a strong Darkness.

"Ah yes… she will be sufficient for that task…" the figure said, and disappeared in a Gateway of Darkness, leaving Sora confused before he was found by Riku, who had heard some noises inside the room where Sora had walked into.

"Sora what's the matter? Why are you down on the floor?" Riku asked as he walked over to his stunned friend, but Sora didn't answer him right away.

Sora kept on looking at his hand, until he shook his head to clear his mind, and then smiled up at Riku. "Nothing is wrong Riku. I just dropped some kind of little machine, and got a bit spooked."

Riku sighed before ruffling Sora's hair and said: "Well, the others are prepared to leave to the next floor. Come on Sora."

Sora jumped at his feet, but before he left the room he couldn't help but feel that he'd lost something important.

* * *

Oswald grinned as he held a little glowing orb in his hand. On a sterile hospital-table before him, a girl with short and messy black hair, clad in the same robe as him, lay but she didn't breathe.

"This memory will have to provide her with energy, until she can make some of her own." Oswald grinned before making the memory-orb fuse with the girl.

Slowly the lifeless girl opened her blue eyes, and looked around in confusion before muttering: "Where… am I? What happened to me?"

Oswald smiled gently and said: "I saved your Heart from extinction, my dear Xion. Now I have a little task for you…"

* * *

A dark – yet bright – abyss surrounded a young man. His hair was chocolate-brown, and his eyes blue as the sky. However, his surroundings were cold. The Darkness tried to make him slower and slower, by steadily freezing him to death.

"Xehanort… I won't let you take her from me! I _will_ protect Nix no matter the cost!" Terra roared as he summoned his Keyblade, and began fighting with renewed powers.

* * *

Xehanort walked through the hallways of Castle Oblivion, as he suddenly felt a pang of Light course through his mind. He snarled irritated as he clutched his head in an attempt to bring down Terra's Heart's renewed power, but found that he only barely could contain the Keyblade Wielder.

"Damn brat! I will show him who the rightful owner of this body is!" the irritated Servant of Darkness growled, before the voice of laughter reached his ears.

"… always convinced me to play a few harmless pranks on Onee-sama. One time, we filled her closet with creepy-faced dolls. She nearly had a heart-attack." Nix's voice cut through the silence, and Xehanort smirked.

He quickly summoned a huge amount of powerful Dark Guardians, and then started attacking the nearest Heartless.

"Damn Heartless!" he shouted, drawing a lot of attention to himself, and soon enough he could hear the sound of running feet.

Before he knew it, a huge fireball was fired not even inches from his face, and hit a Guardian in the chest and it disintegrated.

"Bull's-eye!" Nix grinned, before her eyes widened when she realized who was standing a few meters from her.

"Onii-sama? Is that you?" she whispered, utterly confused, before stepping forward with shaking feet.

"Nix…" Xehanort smiled warmly, while on the inside, he was sickened by the blossoming feelings of love, care and happiness that filled Terra's heart.

* * *

**Alright you people listen up! I have a poll going on right now which will end as soon as my summer vacation starts! (I think it is June 24****th****, Danish time) until then please vote and leave many reviews for the story! Oh I forgot to mention that flames are welcomed too so I have something I can work with! If you haven't read the summaries to the stories go to my profile and roll down to the bottom before voting! See ya'll soon!**


	5. Chapter V

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

So… I wonder what will happen next…

* * *

Chapter V

Water licked the grey shore gently, as a lone woman stared at the beautiful Full Moon before her.

Her hair and eyes were blue like the water, she had been named after.

"Ven… I hope you're alright. I promise to find a way out of here, and get Terra back… somehow."

The woman whispered, as her eyes started to become slightly red, as she started crying silently.

She had cried too many times to even count it. She'd never stopped crying, since she had found out that she would never return to the Realm of Light.

She had met a man in the Realm of Darkness, but he had disappeared. She had a guess that it was because of her gloomy aura, that he'd chosen to reside another place.

As the woman continued to look at the moon with tears running down her cheeks, a Gateway of Darkness appeared behind her, and a black-cloaked figure stepped through it.

The person removed the hood that covered the face, and a girl's face emerged.

"Are you Aqua?" she asked, and watched as the Keyblade Master before her flinched, and turned around.

She watched how Aqua's eyes widened when she recognized something, and she said: "You… belong with someone I once knew."

The girl nodded, and said: "My name is Xion. I have been send by someone, who wishes for your freedom. It is regarding the Shadow Child."

Aqua's eyes widened, when she remembered her Master's words so long ago.

**flashback**

"_Aqua… since you now are a Master yourself, I have one more thing you should know, when you see past the transformation of the Land of Departure." Eraqus stated, as he eyed the bluenette with serious eyes, and Aqua nodded for him to continue. _

"_What is it, Master Eraqus?" Aqua asked, and cocked her head to the side, as Eraqus sighed heavily, and he said: _

"_It's about Nix… as you know, she was brought to us by Master Yen Sid a few years ago. He said that he found her in the Realm of Twilight… or the Lanes Between to be more exact."_

_Aqua widened her eyes, and asked: "So… what you're saying is, that we have to make sure that Darkness won't invade the Land of Departure?" _

_Eraqus nodded grimly, and said: "That we shall. However it is important, that you don't tell this to Terra nor Ventus. Nix can't know this either. I don't like keeping her unaware of danger, but it must be done. Intentionally it was decided amongst the Masters that she was to be sealed away, but… I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing, to the poor girl."_

_Aqua smiled, and said: "I am glad you didn't do that to her, Master Eraqus." _

_Eraqus nodded and then dismissed Aqua, but not before saying: "Remember Aqua. She can't fall into the hands of Darkness."_

**end of flashback**

"Is Nix alright? What happened to her?" Aqua exclaimed as she ran over to Xion, and then started shaking her shoulders, until Xion pried her hands off her shoulders and said: "The Shadow Child is safe for now, but a terrible Darkness is trying to merge with her. I came here, to get you to the world known as Castle Oblivion."

Aqua grabbed Xion's hands, and exclaimed: "Please take me there! I have to make sure that Nix and Ven are safe!"

Xion smiled gently, and said: "Very well… Let's go, Master Aqua."

The two women then walked through a Gateway of Darkness, leaving nothing but emptiness behind.

* * *

Nix stared dumbfounded at her brother, as a huge smile emerged on her lips.

"Onii-sama!" she exclaimed, and ran over to Terra, who grabbed her around the waist, and he hugged her tightly.

"Nixie… it really is you! I'm so glad." He whispered, and hugged Nix even tighter causing Nix to let out a gasp for oxygen, and Terra hurried to let her go.

"Terra is that you?" Mickey then asked, and looked at the brown-haired Keyblade Wielder with worry shining in his eyes.

"Mickey, I am glad that you are well… it has been quite a long time." Terra said with a smile, as he looked down at Nix who smiled happily, and she then said:

"I'm glad that you're alright, Onii-sama! But if you are in control right now… what about Master Xehanort? Master Yen Sid said, that he had possessed your Heart!"

Terra grimaced, and said: "I am only able to barely fend him off. Damn bastard, is as stubborn as a mule."

Mickey then suddenly asked:

"Terra … did your eyes always have that greenish gleam to them?" his innocent question made Terra flinch, and he sighed sadly.

"Xehanort still has a grip in my Heart. I guess that's why, my eyes appear green." Terra said with sadness drenching his voice, and Mickey made an 'o' with his mouth.

* * *

Aqua and Xion emerged from the Gateway of Darkness, and Aqua looked at the gloomy Castle before her.

"Ven… I'm coming!" she whispered, as she and Xion started running towards the Castle-gates. Aqua frowned when she saw the opened doors, that lead into the oblivious depths of the Castle.

"I wonder who could have persuaded Nix to come here. The last thing I heard from Master Yen Sid regarding Nix, was that she no longer could be found in the Land of Departure." Aqua mumbled, as she eyed the Entrance Hall – it was totally destroyed by what seemed to be Magic… or more precise Fire Magic – with huge eyes.

"Our path is this way." Xion said, as she started walking towards the next floor with Aqua right behind her.

* * *

Nix looked at the huge gate before her with huge eyes.

"So… this is where Ventus Onii-chan sleeps?" she whispered, and Mickey nodded as he walked over to the door, but as soon as he touched the white door, the poor mouse was hurled away by a huge gleam of light.

"It seems that the door won't open to just anyone…" Terra stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone, which caused a lot of lifted eyebrows except from Nix, who was too busy examining the door to comment her brother's comment.

"I wonder what would happen if I…" she mumbled, as she touched the door without getting shocked by the light.

Slowly the door opened, and everyone was bathed a brilliant Light.

* * *

Aqua gasped and stopped running, when she felt something inside her Heart open up.

"Ventus… he's been found by someone…" she whispered when Xion walked over to her, and looked at the elder girl with confusion in her eyes.

"In that case we have to hurry, Aqua. The Darkness is spreading inside the Castle." Xion said, as she began running once again, but now Aqua was leading the way.

'_Ventus, Terra, Nix… I _will_ set things right!'_ Aqua thought, as she entered the next floor of Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Nix looked at her sleeping brother with teary eyes.

"Ventus Onii-chan…" she mumbled and stumbled forward, just as Terra yanked her back and embraced her.

"I can't believe we found him… he looks so peaceful!" Terra murmured as he gazed at Ventus, with a devious look in his eyes.

Riku frowned, as he eyed the older man before him. Something was off, but he couldn't see what it was. However when Terra turned around to see if there were any danger, Riku's eyes widened, when he saw silver start to spread from his neck.

Sora seemed to have seen it too, because he summoned his Keyblade and shouted: "You're not Terra! You're Xehanort!"

Nix frowned, and said: "Sora, what are you talking about? Terra is not Xehanort! He said himself, that he kept Xehanort at bay!"

"Get away from that man, Nix! He's _not_ Terra!" Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade too, and held it steadily trained at the imposter.

Nix stood before Terra, and shouted: "Have you all lost your minds? This _is_ Terra! I know it's him!" she shielded her brother with her arms, and stared at her companions with defiance in her eyes.

Terra then made a shield, that cut them apart from the others. Nix frowned at her brother's action. The shield was soundproof, and she could feel the power emanate from it.

"Thank you… brat." A dark voice suddenly said behind her, and Nix stiffened as she turned her head to stare into yellow eyes.

"Xe… hanort…" she whispered, and her eyes grew big as Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and hit her between her shoulders, causing her to fall to her knees as she gasped in pain.

"But… Terra said…" she whimpered, as Xehanort walked over to her, and he said: "That was just an illusion. Terra is still trying, not to get killed by the Darkness in his Heart. To think that you didn't even notice the Darkness emanating from me, is hilarious!"

At the other side of the shield, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy could only stare as Xehanort started beating Nix up. She was bleeding heavily from her head, and bruises could be seen everywhere.

"To hell with this!" Riku snarled as he readied his Keyblade, and reached into his Heart.

'_Please… I need the power to save a friend. Let me unlock this shield just one more time…'_ he begged as he readied his Keyblade, and he felt someone inside him agree as his Master Powers were unlocked, and he brought down the barrier just as Nix let out a terrible scream.

"V-ven…" Nix whispered as she tried to pull herself up with the help from her arms, but she couldn't. She was too weak.

'_Why did this happen? I thought that Onii-sama really was okay! I believed in him! I trusted him! So why did it happen? Why did all this happen?!'_ Nix thought as she looked at her youngest brother, through teary eyes.

"P-please… _PLEASE SOMEONE, SAVE VENTUS ONII-CHAN!_" Nix cried out in despair, as she felt a strong Light approach them all at a quick pace.

"What is this? The brat actually thinks, that someone will save her pitiful little brother? HAH!" Xehanort exclaimed when suddenly he turned around, to parry a Thunderbolt from Sora.

"Leave Nix alone, you scum!" he shouted, as he ran towards his fallen companion with a feral roar.

Nix tried once again to reach Ventus, but this time she lost consciousness and slipped into the darkness of her mind.

_S_

* * *

_he was floating in Light. There was no other way to describe it. Nix slowly opened her eyes, to look at a beautiful flower-covered meadow. _

_A light breeze caught her dark hair and played a bit with it, before Nix noticed a man she knew all too well sit not even three feet away from her. _

"_Master Eraqus!" Nix exclaimed, and ran over to the smiling man, who drew her into a warm embrace, and he whispered: "My dear Nix… you've grown so much these past years. I am glad, that you're finally able to summon your Keyblade."_

_Nix looked at her Master with teary eyes, and she sniffled: "Master Eraqus, I need your help! Terra's Heart is not free of the Darkness! He promised me that he would never hurt me, but Xehanort made him do it! Please help me!" _

_Eraqus looked at the nearly crying girl with gentle eyes, and said: "Believe in him. Convince Terra inside his possessed Heart, that Light will _always_ find a way!"_

_Nix nodded in understanding, as she closed her eyes and the gentle light disappeared._

_"Thank you, Master Eraqus..." she said happily. _

* * *

When Nix opened her eyes, it was to see Xehanort towering over Ventus, and a fury she'd never felt before emerged in her Heart.

"Get the hell away from him, you bastard!" she shouted as she got on her knees, and summoned her Keyblade before aiming it at Xehanort, who merely huffed and mocked: "You think that a spell can knock me out? Who do you take me for?"

Nix smirked as sweat started trailing her face, and she said barely hearable: "Get down…" to her companions.

Sora's eyes widened – as did the rest of the gang's eyes – and everyone threw themselves to the ground, just as Saki shouted: "FIRE!"

Xehanort's eyes widened as the enormous fire-ball flew his way, and raised his Keyblade to parry it, but the blast still caused him to hit the farthest wall.

"W-wow Nix… that was… well... convenient." Sora mumbled, as he got on his feet and looked around.

Xehanort seemed to be unconscious – everyone sweat-dropped as they saw his glazed face – and Ventus looked like someone had blow-dried his hair. Nix carefully moved over towards her brother, just as someone shouted: "THUNDER!" from outside the room, causing Nix to squeal in a high-pitched squeal, as she was hit by the thunderbolt.

* * *

Aqua saw everything through a daze. Ventus was sleeping soundly, but his hair seemed like it had been blown around by the wind. The farthest wall was covered in black burnmarks, with someone who looked like Xehanort or Terra suspiciously much plastered to it, and a lot of strangers was inside the Chamber of Waking as well.

"Onee-sama, please stop attack me! My hair is going to stand on end all day, if you keep that up!" an irritated voice cut through Aqua's daze, as she shook her head and looked at the girl with brown hair, and magenta eyes.

'_Onee-sama? Why did she call me that? Only Nix did that…'_ Aqua thought, as she scratched her head with the hilt of her Keyblade, when realization finally hit her.

"NIX-CHAN!" she screamed as she ran as fast as she could over to the girl, and embraced her tightly, nearly choking the poor girl.

"O-onee-sama, please stop this! I can't b-breathe!" Nix struggled out of her throat, and Aqua immediately let go of the girl, before she broke into tears, and just held Nix in a tight grip.

"I can't believe it! You really are alive! I thought, that you were dead!" Aqua sobbed, as she continued to hug her little sister, who just smiled gently, and laid her arms around Aqua's shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you too… Onee-sama." She whispered, as tears started running down her face as well.

* * *

Now I understand if any of you thought that Nix was quite the little weepy kid but then again her "brother" has just turned out to be a total prick. Stay tuned, review and/or favorite/follow if you're new and haven't done it yet! See ya later Shiplords!


	6. Chapter VI

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

I am so sorry for letting all of you guys wait this long! School was being an ass and then my grandfather died Wednesday but that's no excuse! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter VI

Aqua stroked Ven's head gently, as she looked over at Nix and Sora, who both was drooling while sleeping against the same wall.

She giggled softly, as she eyed everyone else around her.

Sora had gone out as a light, Mickey, along with Donald and Goofy, had decided to return to the Disney Castle, Riku and Xion seemed cuddly where they were while talking about something, and Terra – with Xehanort's Heart – was still unconscious from Nix's extreme explosive failure of a Fire-spell.

"Say Riku… where did you find Nix-chan?" Aqua asked, as she eyed the two cuddly teenagers across her.

Riku looked at Aqua a brief moment to let the question sink in, and then he smiled faintly before answering: "We found her in our World, known as Destiny Island. You know, the World where Sora and I met you, when we were children."

Aqua nodded, and looked over at Nix and Sora who now both had started snoring lightly, as a blissful smile crept up on her lips.

"She's just like Sora… he'd go and snooze off all day, if I'd let him that is." Riku mumbled as he silently walked over, and gently removed Sora's head from Nix's shoulder.

"So she won't get an ache in it tomorrow." He explained at Aqua's puzzled look, and the bluenette smiled gently, just as Nix started turning around quite violently, and then mumbled in her sleep.

"N-no! Os..wald… Rabbit!" Nix's eyes flew open, and she looked around with scared eyes as she searched for danger.

"Take it easy, Nix-chan! It's just a nightmare!" Aqua said, as she rushed over to her scared little sister, but Nix shook her head, and she then whispered: "I-it was real! The cloaked man tried to kill you Onee-sama! Then Ventus Onii-chan and Terra Onii-sama too, disappeared into Darkness!"

Riku frowned at the scared tone in Nix's voice, but nonetheless sat back down beside Xion, and laid his arms around the black-haired girl beside him.

Aqua looked at the scared girl with gentle eyes, before she kissed her forehead – Nix flinched as her sister's lips touched her skin – and Aqua mumbled: "I promise to always be there, no matter what happens!"

Nix shook her head – again – and then stood up.

"I'll be back in a while." She mumbled as she quickly walked away, leaving Aqua and all the others behind.

Aqua looked after her sister's retreating form, and sighed heavily. Riku stood up too, and said: "I'll go after her. Just stay here, and make sure that Sora keeps his head out of trouble.

Aqua nodded gratefully, as she rubbed her temples. Finally she could no longer hear Riku's steps, so she turned to face Xion, and asked curiously:

"Xion… who was it that sent you to help me getting out of the Realm of Darkness? I want an honest answer, please."

Xion started fretting over something as she looked away.

"My Master's name is Oswald. Nix seemed to be dreaming about him for some reason, even though that she is not yet needed, in my Master's plans." Xion said without emotion in her voice, as a sly smirk crept up on her lips, but Aqua seemed confused.

"What do you mean, Xion? What does Nix have to do with anything?" the blue-haired Keyblade Master asked with confusion in her voice, but Xion merely kept on smiling as she held out her hand and then summoned a Keyblade, much to Aqua's surprise.

"You won't interfere in Master Oswald's plans!" Xion snarled, and suddenly leaped at Aqua, who almost didn't have any time to react.

"Xion, what are you doing? Please Stop this!" Aqua shouted, but Xion grinned evilly and said dreamingly: "The Shadow Child will lead the way to the Original Kingdom Hearts!"

Then Xion healed Xehanort, causing him to wake up, and before Aqua could do a single thing, they had both disappeared in a Gateway of Darkness.

"XION! TERRA!" Aqua shouted, but no one could hear her. Not even Sora had woken up, despite all the shouting.

"NO!" Aqua screamed, as she reached out towards Terra and Xion.

* * *

Riku found Nix at the doors leading into Castle Oblivion.

"I miss seeing them... the stars y'know." She mumbled, as she turned around to look at the older boy.

"I know what you mean, Nix. I missed them too when I was engulfed in Darkness." Riku said, as he stood beside the girl, and crossed his arms while looking out in the nothingness.

"I just don't understand why Xehanort wanted to hurt my family. We never did anything towards him!" Nix exclaimed, and Riku nodded before he said: "Maybe Xehanort didn't need a reason, other than his lust for power."

Nix shrugged sadly, and plopped down on the ground with an angry sigh.

"Master Yen Sid was right… I'm not ready yet to fight in the other Worlds…" Nix muttered as she pulled her legs up underneath her, but Riku smirked lightly and crouched beside her, before laying his hand on her shoulder, and then he said:

"You are mistaken, Nix. You are ready… it's just that you have been sheltered for far too long. We still have time, to make a Keyblade Master out of you." Riku lifted the moping girl's chin so she could see into his eyes, and Nix sniffled as she asked: "Do you really mean it?"

Riku nodded and then stood up, dragging Nix with him.

"Come on, Nix. Let's go back to the others." Riku said, but Nix shook her head and said: "I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need some more alone-time."

Riku nodded hesitantly, before he left Nix alone.

"Xehanort will pay for what he did. For hurting Onii-sama, just as well as for hurting Onee-sama and Onii-chan." Nix mumbled, as tears started running down her cheek.

She continued to sit there in silence for another 30 minutes, before she decided to go back.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh what a sad little girl we have here. What's the matter dear?" it was a man – that Nix was sure of – but she recognized the voice from somewhere.

When she turned around, she saw a cloaked man who reached just above her elbow.

"W-who are you? It's weird, I feel like I've met you before…" Nix mumbled, as she looked at the cloaked man while clutching her head.

"You do know me, Shadow Child." The man said, as a smile appeared on his lips.

"I have an important task; I need your help with. You only have to take my hand." The man said, and held out his hand just as Aqua came running with Ventus on her back, while Sora and Riku were right behind her.

"NIX-CHAN! Don't take his hand!" Aqua screamed, but while Nix was distracted the cloaked man swiftly knocked her out cold, and he then grabbed the unconscious girl with ease.

"NIX-CHAN!" Aqua shouted as she summoned her Keyblade, and prepared to fire a shot of Thunder towards the cloaked man, but he stopped her by saying: "Thank you for the Key, Master Aqua. Because of what you did, the Original Kingdom Hearts will finally be awakened!"

Aqua's blue eyes widened, and she shouted Nix's name over and over, as she tried to reach her little sister, but she couldn't make it.

"Nix-chan! Wake up!" Aqua screamed, but Nix continued to just lay there in the mysterious person's arms with no reaction what so ever.

Sora and Riku looked at each other a few seconds before they both nodded, and then they charged at the cloaked man together.

"Nix-chan!" Aqua shouted once again before firing another Thunderbolt, but again the strange man evaded it.

"I don't have time to play around with you. _Seal all Light-bearers, Shakugan_!" the man shouted, and held out his hand with spread fingers, causing Aqua, Riku and Sora to stand completely still.

"Now you aren't so cocky are you? Heh! Without your little Keyblade and Magic, you are useless!" the man shouted gleefully, and was about to strike at Aqua – she was the closest to the cloaked man – just as a glowing sphere opened between the two enemies, and a young boy jumped out.

"I finally found you, Oswald!" the boy shouted, as he charged at the cloaked man with Keyblade in hand.

"Not _you_ again!" the man – Oswald – roared, as he parried the attack from the boy with his sleeve.

"Yes _me_ again, Oswald! Aw did you miss me?" the boy asked mockingly, causing Oswald to mutter something under his breath, nobody could understand what he was saying, and then a Gateway of Darkness appeared.

"You won't stop me! I will continue Xehanort's work, no matter what! Kingdom Hearts is MINE!" Oswald roared, before he and Nix started disappeared into the Gateway of Darkness, leading to the mysterious boy to swear in some foreign language.

"NIX-CHAN!" Aqua cried, as they all were released from the binding spell, and she ran towards the closing Gateway, but just as she reached it, the portal closed, leaving Aqua staring in front of her, as her maddening scream tore through the silence of Castle Oblivion.

The mysterious boy looked back at Riku and Sora, before he growled: "You two! Who was that girl in Oswald's arms?!"

Sora and Riku glared at the boy with suspicious eyes, before Aqua grabbed the boy's shoulders and shouted: "Please help us! Please help us get to that man! I can't let him use Nix-chan!"

The boy's eyes widened when he heard the name Nix, and he asked sharply: "Did that girl – Nix – happen to come from the Realm of Twilight, or rather the Lanes Between?"

Aqua looked startled a few seconds before she hesitantly nodded, and the boy started cursing once again.

"Who are you?" Riku then asked, as he summoned his Keyblade once again, and he pointed it at the boy who smirked arrogantly, before he said: "The name's Oxus. New Keyblade Wielder, and fiancé of Nix."

* * *

Well… HERE'S THE NEW SUPER EVIL VILLAIN! Also thanks to Yoshevil for letting me using your character Oxus! Please review, make me happy and then I'll send you a badge of my super duper cookies! **(That isn't actually true since I have no addresses to send them to and I don't think that my parents will approve of it. However if you want a good recipe for cookies just gimme a message and I'll give it to you!)**


	7. Chapter VII

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES! Oh yeah and here's chappie 7… COOKIES!

* * *

Chapter VII

Oxus sighed in satisfaction as he slurped the last bit of noodles down, and then belched loudly before a grin appeared on his face.

"That was some damn good noodles…" he mumbled as he rubbed his belly, and then turned his attention towards Aqua, who looked like she was going to kill someone soon, if she didn't get her questions answered.

Riku narrowed his eyes as the black-haired boy before him, and then demanded: "Who are you, and why did you call yourself Nix's fiancé?"

Oxus looked lazily at Riku a few moments, before he stretched his arms, and then said: "Exactly what I meant, dude. Nix and I have been promised to each other, since she was born, our parents arranged it or something like that, but when our World was destroyed by Darkness, Nix disappeared, and I ended up with a Keyblade. I promised to protect her no matter what, and now I failed her a second time."

Oxus looked at the ground with a troubled look, but then Sora tried to ease the tension.

"Don't worry, Oxus. I'm sure that we'll find her! She can't have disappeared completely!" the brown-haired boy smiled brightly, but it didn't help with anything.

Aqua still just sat there, and looked at the place where Nix had disappeared into.

"This is all my fault… if I'd just insisted on that she should have stayed here with me… I could have protected her... now I have nothing…" the bluenette mumbled, as tears ran down her cheeks until Oxus frowned, and walked over in front of Aqua, and slapped her. Hard.

"Get your act together, woman! Nix isn't going to be found, if you're just sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself!" he snarled, before he then held out his hand, and looked like he was concentrating intensely.

Aqua stared at the boy with amazement, as she tried to accommodate that the boy had just hit her.

Sora and Riku seemed to be just as shocked as she was, however they were not hiding it as good as she did.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Oxus?!" Sora roared, and jumped at his feet as Riku stood up to try and calm his friend down.

Oxus glared at the brown-haired boy with harsh eyes, and said: "Nothing is going to change, if she just wants to sit there and do nothing!"

Sora stiffened, before he glared outraged at Oxus, and the Keyblade Bearer said angrily: "That still doesn't give you permission to hit Aqua!"

Oxus huffed annoyed, and then continued to hold out his hand, before mumbling something silently, and a shiny sphere emerged from his fingertips, and soon a ball the size of himself hovered in the air before him.

"Come with me. I have to show you something important." Oxus stated, as he saw Riku and Sora's confused eyes, and Sora yanked the still stunned Aqua over towards the sphere.

"Don't worry. I won't lead you into some kind of trap. I am only going to show you something important to me." Oxus said, with a light smirk adorning the side of his lips.

Hesitantly they stepped into the sphere, and they were all engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Mickey got through the books in his library, faster than a computer could handle data. He was surrounded by books in all shapes, colors and sizes, but he just couldn't find anything on the subject he was looking for.

"Come on Ansem, my dear old friend, where did you hide it?!" Mickey mumbled, as his eyes searched page after page in a big blue book, which were even bigger than him.

"Y-your Majesty… phew… we can't hold the book for much longer…" Donald and Goofy moaned from behind the book, which started to shake heavily, and soon enough the book fell down on top of the poor Magician and Guardsman.

"Oh no! Donald, Goofy are you alright?" Mickey exclaimed as he ran over to the nearest body part of his beloved feathered friend, and started pulling in his leg to get him out.

"We're fine your Majesty!" Goofy exclaimed – his voice was quite muffled by the book – and Mickey laughed shortly, before someone behind him said: "Well, well, well… His Majesty, King Mickey Mouse… what, are you using your servants as tables, and support for your belongings now?"

Mickey froze, as his eyes widened when he recognized that voice.

"Oswald… Ozzie is that you?" he asked, as he slowly turned around to stare right into the dark eyes of his former friend.

"Don't 'Ozzie' me, Mickey! I only came here, to show you my newest pet, anyways. I actually have no time for the likes of you." Oswald said with a yawn, and flicked his fingers, before a Gateway of Darkness appeared behind him.

Out of the Gateway, stepped Xion along with Terra. His hair, however, was silver instead of chocolate-brown, and his eyes were gold instead of sky-blue.

"XEHANORT!" Mickey roared as he drew his Keyblade, and held it steadily pointed at Xehanort.

The silver-haired youngster had someone tucked in under his arm, and when Mickey got a closer look he saw that it was Nix.

"NIX!" Mickey then shouted, and lost focus a few seconds, but it was enough for Oswald to knock Mickey into a bookshelf.

"I would recommend that you don't interfere with my plans, Mickey. I don't wish to hurt you, if I can avoid it." Oswald said, before he turned around and walked into the Gateway of Darkness.

"Oswald…" Mickey mumbled, as he looked at the closing portal with blurry eyes. Before he lost consciousness, however, Donald and Goofy got him to the medical wing of the Disney Castle.

* * *

**I know that the chapter is short but hey** **I had to type this in a hurry**! Also my poll closed and the extra genre for my continuation of '**Soul Mate' **is Hellsing! So strap yourself in – Hellsing and Vampire Fans – because Alucard is going to be paying a little visit to the screen! Anyways… review, make me happy and get a cookie-recipe! w


	8. Chapter VIII

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

FINALLY DONE WITH THIS PIECE OF S-... sorrry about that... BTW have you heard that Kingdom Hearts III is coming out? It may be to the PS4 but what the heck right? I am going to throw a tantrum of DIMENSIONS when it gets an English release! Oh yeah and for references to Oxus' appearance then think Sora with black hair, green eyes and Roxas' outfit only with black and white the opposite places!

* * *

Chapter VIII

Oxus looked eager for some reason as he, Sora, Riku and Aqua moved through some sort of circular tunnel.

"Oxus, are you sure that it is alright to leave Ven back in Castle Oblivion?" Aqua asked as the nerve-wrecked Keyblade Master looked at their surroundings with hesitant eyes, but Oxus merely snorted and said: "If you must know, then I placed a spell on Ventus before we left. If he is attacked by anyone, or anything, then he'll be transported to my location."

Aqua sighed in relief and smiled at the black-haired boy, who just shot her a cocky smile before returning to the task at hand.

"Where are we anyway?" Sora asked confused, and Oxus ran a hand through his spiky hair as he said: "This is called the Tunnel of Cleansing. It washes away every trace of Darkness in your hearts. So if your heart is completely devoured by Darkness, I don't think that this is the right place for you."

Riku fisted his hands momentarily as he felt pain start to spread from his fingertips, and slowly eat its way towards his heart.

"Having trouble, Riku?" Oxus asked without turning around, and Riku's eyes widened as they locked themselves on the black-haired boy before him.

"H-how did you…?" he muttered, and Oxus turned around to reveal his shining emerald eyes.

"I can sense that the Darkness in your heart is stronger than healthy, Riku. You may need some training in how to control your Darkness." Oxus stated casually, and Riku broke into a surprised smile as he said: "So you mean that… that there's away to get rid of it?"

Oxus looked perplexed at the silver-haired boy a few moments before he broke into laughter.

"G-get rid of it?! Oh that's just downright hilarious! A heart can't exist without Darkness in it! Ha-ha-ha!" Oxus said between his booming laughter, and Riku blushed humiliated as he looked away from those shining green eyes of Oxus'.

"People from the Realm of Twilight are like nomads. We travel from place to place, but we can always be recognized by our strong-colored eyes and unusual hair." Oxus grinned before he continued: "However not all people are just as accepting as you guys are."

Aqua then walked over to Oxus, grabbed his collar and began to shake him harshly.

"WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO HEAR YOUR PAST, BOY! WE CAME HERE TO SAVE NIX-CHAN!" she yelled angrily, as the stressed bluenette stared at the black-haired boy with tears in her eyes.

"If you please would let go of me, Miss Aqua." Oxus muttered, and pressed a spot on Aqua's wrist that made her let go of his collar instantly, and Aqua stepped back.

"I… I'm sorry Oxus… that was out of line. Forgive me for being so rude." Aqua muttered, but Oxus looked at her with gentle eyes and said: "I'm just as freaked as you are, Master Aqua. I just hide it better than you."

"Y-yeah… I guess you do." Aqua said, as Sora suddenly said worried: "Uh Oxus… I believe we have company!"

Oxus whirled around to stare at a massive wall of Shadow Heartless, which were on their way towards them.

"DAMN!" Oxus snarled as he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the Heartless, the same time that Riku, Sora and Aqua did.

"Sora, Riku just run! Aqua and I will handle this!" Oxus shouted over the raising noise of the approaching Heartless.

"What? Like that's gonna happen!" Sora shouted angrily, but Riku laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head.

"Just do as he says, Sora. He knows more about this place, than we do." Riku argued, and Sora reluctantly stepped back to let Oxus and Aqua handle it all.

"Thunder!" Aqua shouted and pointed her Keyblade at the storm of Heartless, which started to crumble.

Oxus then used one water-spell after another and together, Aqua and Oxus tried to get rid of those pesky, heartless beings.

Before long all the Heartless were gone, but Oxus didn't allow anyone to rest for a bit and forced them to move towards the end of the tunnel as quickly as possible.

"O-Oxus wait up! We can't keep up with you!" Sora panted as the black-haired boy began to run even faster than before.

"We don't have time! We need to get out of here as fast as possible! If the person I believe is behind Nix's kidnapping is the one I think it is, then we don't have any time to spare!" Oxus shouted as he sped up once again, and Sora groaned before he pulled himself together and then picked up his own speed.

* * *

Donald and Goofy walked in circles around the medical wing in Disney Castle, as they awaited the healers' final verdict regarding the King.

"Gwarsh do ya think that the King'll be alright, Donald?" Goofy asked sadly, and his feathered friend beside him dashed him in the head with his Wand, before he said: "I don't know, Goofy. I really don't know."

Finally they were allowed inside by the healers' who then left the three friends alone.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Donald asked as he examined his bandaged friend, who smiled back at Donald and then said: "I'm alright guys… nothing serious… just need a rest."

"Oh your Majesty, I'm so glad!" Goofy said and sniffled loudly as Donald helped Mickey sit up in a comfortable position.

"Donald, Goofy… I need you to bring Sora and Riku here to the Castle. There is something I need to give them both." Mickey said before he reached under his pillow and pulled out two matching bracelets, made of the purest gold.

"These bracelets will protect them from the Darkness, should it ever threaten them." Mickey muttered before he shook his head and smiled brightly.

"Let's not think of such dark things! Donald, Goofy, I would like you to depart this instant if possible. Go to Yen Sid. He should know where Sora and Riku are right now." Mickey said before he ushered his two friends out of the room.

'_Oswald… please tell me why you are doing this.'_ Mickey thought before he closed his eyes, and let the sleep take him.

* * *

Sora and Riku – Aqua wasn't doing much better – just stared at the elegant buildings before them. They had finally arrived at the end of their travel so far: the City of Nomads. **(A/N: for those of you who have seen Lord of the Rings, just imagine Lothlorien but with the buildings on the ground and not in the trees.)**

Oxus silently lead them through the deserted streets of the town. He took them past the mosque, the Courthouse, the elegant mansions, and the just as elegant houses for the lesser inhabitants.

"These buildings are beautiful…" Aqua muttered as she looked around in awe, but Oxus didn't respond at first.

"Nix and I was born in that house up there, on that hill in the horizon." Oxus suddenly said, and pointed at a mansion a few hundred meters away.

"Wait a minute… you were both born in the same house?" Sora asked confused, and Oxus nodded before he went on with his story.

"Nix and I grew up together… I always looked after her when she still lived here, because that our families were so close. After she had turned 3 years old, then she and I got betrothed to each other… She and I are the last remaining Nomads of Pure Blood." Oxus said, before he headed towards the mansion.

"This was our home. We were supposed to take over when her parents died." Oxus continued, before he stopped dead in his tracks and let his eyes dart around from side to side.

"We're not alone here." He growled as he summoned his Keyblade, and started walking forward slowly.

Aqua, Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades too, and started following Oxus just as a huge boom could be heard in the air above them, but when Oxus saw that a strange object was falling towards the place where he and the others were standing he pointed his Keyblade towards the descending object, and roared: "THUNDER!" which then caused the object to crash into a nearby building.

"Er...THAT didn't go the way I planned at all," said Oxus, out of breath. Out of the smoking – not to mention burning – wreckage appeared Donald and Goofy all dirty and dizzy from the compact.

"Sora! Riku! Aqua! King-… who are you?" Donald asked as he shook his head and noticing Oxus standing with a fierce gaze in his eyes, and something that looked like a Keyblade in his hands.

"Name's Oxus, I'm Nixie's fiancé," Oxus answered with a cautious look on his face.

"Aren't you a little young to be gettin' married?" Goofy asked, obviously confused.

"Arranged marriage, I'll explain later. You were saying something?" Oxus asked curiously, and Donald shook his head shortly before he nodded.

"What? Oh, yeah, King Mickey's been attacked by...well, come with us, and he'll explain," Donald warbled, and started yanking in Sora's sleeve rather violently, and Sora groaned softly as he pried Donald off him and said: "Donald, would you please just relax? We're kinda in the middle of something here."

Donald looked at Oxus with narrowed eyes, and then finally realized what the shiny Keyblade in the teen's hands was. **(A/N: OOOOOOH! Shiny thing! =w=) **

"Y-you're a Keyblade Wielder!" the Magician exclaimed, and quaked loudly before pinching himself in the arm and then Oxus said: "Yeah… and?"

"Don't just say something like that! This is wonderful! Now Yen Sid will have even more help in finding Oswald!" Goofy exclaimed, only to be whacked in the head by Donald, before he could cover his mouth.

"Goofy don't give away sensitive information like that!" the duck snarled angrily, only to be lifted up by Oxus who looked like he was about to pop in anger.

"What's this about Oswald? Where is he? Did he have Nix with him when this King was attacked? Is she okay?" the teen exclaimed as he glared at the Royal Magician, with panic/anger-stricken eyes.

Donald started saying strange noises, until it occurred that Oxus was cutting away his supply of air, and the duck was quickly put down again.

"His Majesty can explain better than we can! Now hurry up!" Donald commanded, only to get a whack from Oxus who said: "I am _not_ going to be ordered around by a duck! So listen up bird-brain: try to order me around and the next thing you'll experience is me making a Peking-duck outta ya!"

Donald and Oxus continued to glare into each other's eyes, until Riku cleared his throat and said: "If you two love-birds are done bickering, then we are actually good to go."

Donald and Oxus shot Riku a dirty look, and exclaimed at the same time: "WE'RE NOT BICKERING!"

Sora and Goofy snorted in amusement, as Aqua giggled shortly before she exclaimed: "Oh right! We have to go get Ven too! We left him in Castle Oblivion, remember?"

Sora and Riku nodded just as Goofy said:

"King Mickey asked us to give ya these bracelets. He said it was importan' ta give 'em to ya!"

"Bracelets? What the hell?" Riku mumbled as he raised an eyebrow, only to frown at Sora when his friend started snickering.

"Bracelets? Why would we need jewelry? I think Kairi would like a bracelet though…" the goofy teenager said, only to earn a whack from Riku as his friend said: "If Mickey thinks that it is important for us to have these bracelets, then it is serious Sora! Don't just think that they are for decoration!"

Sora muttered something that none of his friends could hear properly, and then he mumbled: "Alright already! Let's get going!"

Oxus glared one last time at the duck before him, and very subtle pointed his Keyblade at Donald – the poor duck didn't see a thing – and then muttered: "Thunder."

Donald screamed in shock when he was electrocuted, and ran around the group in a large circle, until he finally stopped rubbing his bum and glared evilly at the smug-looking Nomad.

"Oxus that wasn't nice…" Aqua started, but then she was interrupted by Riku, Sora's and Goofy's nearly hysterical laughter much to Donald's annoyance.

* * *

Nix slowly opened her eyes as she looked around in a dark room. She was lying in a cell with only one window. Outside of the window she could see a heart-shaped, bluish figure and immediately she felt a cold shiver down her spine.

"W-where am I? Aqua Onee-sama? Ventus Onii-chan? Hello?" she asked, as she looked around in the dark room only to flinch when she heard a soft from somewhere behind her.

A man she knew all too well stood only a few inches away from the iron bars behind her. His eyes were golden and his half-long hair silver.

Nix looked confused at the man, until she finally realized what had happened to her and she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Y-you're Xehanort…" she muttered as she glared at the young-looking man before her, and the man smirked as he said: "No shit Sherlock… however I didn't come down here to talk about the obvious stuff around you, no, I came here to talk with my dear old acquaintance – and by that I mean you."

Nix crept backwards until her back was against the stone wall, and she said: "I only want to be with my brothers and sister again. That's the only thing that I desire."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow, and asked casually: "Oh is that so? Then what about a boy by the name Oxus?"

* * *

Sorry I had to cut this rather short… I am going to focus mainly on my continuation of my Bleach/Inu-crossover **'Soul Mate: World of Dreams'**. But that doesn't mean that I'll abandon this piece of art. The updates just won't be as regular as before. Please review – despite my lousy explanation – and if you haven't already please follow and/or favorite this story! **Also poll on my profile if you would kind enough to vote!**


	9. Chapter IX

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX (SQUARE SOFT)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE'S MINE! *starts hissing like a pissed off feline***

I am a horrible person… but before you crucify me please understand that writer's block can be very not so convenient sometimes! Alright already I'll shut up now! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter IX

Nix froze when the word 'Oxus' ran through her head. She remembered the boy faintly from her few hazy memories before she got to know her family in the Land of Departures.

Xehanort grinned when he saw Nix react, and he said: "The brat is looking for you as we speak, and Oswald-sama isn't happy."

"I don't see what that has to do with me, Xehanort." Nix said with a slightly shaking voice, but Xehanort didn't seem in to notice it at all.

"That boy knows you… you grew up with him, Nix." The silver-haired Betrayer said casually before he turned his back to the girl, and waved his hand while saying: "Oh, but don't worry sweetheart… soon Oswald-sama will have dealt with every single one of them. They will all be nothing but history."

Nix stiffened, and fisted her hands before she shouted: "Aqua Onee-sama won't go down without a fight! The same goes for Sora-kun, and Riku-kun! They won't lose to you!"

Xehanort turned his head halfway, and for a few moments he transformed into Terra which completely stunned Nix.

"Aw… Nixie you hurt my feelings…" Xehanort said, but it wasn't his voice but Terra's that Nix heard. She jumped up on her feet, and glared outraged at Xehanort while breathing hard.

"S-stop using Terra's face you damn coward!" Nix screamed in anger as she held out her hand to summon her Keyblade, but nothing happened.

She stared at her hands with shock, despair… and fear.

"What… what happened? Why didn't my Keyblade respond?" she whispered in confusion as she staggered backwards until she hit the wall, but Xehanort's laughter got her attention immediately.

"I see you have discovered your inability to use the Keyblade… Oswald-sama decided that it would be best to seal your powers off." Xehanort said arrogantly, and Nix stared at him like he was crazy.

"You… sealed off my powers?" she muttered as she fell on her knees, and stared emptily into the air with huge eyes.

"I'm sealed…" she muttered again, and Xehanort frowned when he felt Terra's Heart flare in anger. The damn brat was resisting him with all his might, but Xehanort let his Dark aura flare a few seconds, and the boy's soul calmed down some, but not entirely. Xehanort could feel the hatred emanate from his Heart as he –through Xehanort's eyes – saw Nix stare into the empty air before her, with a hopeless expression on her face. Xehanort glanced at her a few moments longer, and then he turned around.

"Soon… very soon." He muttered to himself, and started walking out but just before he left he heard Nix say something.

"O-Onii-sama… please help me… please just one more time…" she whispered, and Xehanort fell to his knees as Light filled his Heart.

"N-Nix… gi-give me… a bit more time…" he moaned out loud, and heard Nix's gasp as her huge eyes focused on the kneeling man.

"Onii-sama…" she whispered softly. Xehanort couldn't see her face, but he was fairly sure that from the tone of her voice then she was relieved. She was relieved that even after a decade then Terra still hadn't given up hope.

"Alright… I'll be patient. I promise." She whispered, and then she stood up to walk over to the darkest corner in the cell she was in.

Without another word, Xehanort stumbled out of the dungeon with sweat pouring from his forehead. This couldn't be happening! Why the hell did that little girl have the power to make his Heart swell with love? What the hell was with that brat and the girl? Did Terra love her more than first anticipated?

"Don't worry about it, Xehanort… soon she will obey every order she is given." Oswald suddenly said, and Xehanort glanced at the smirking Rabbit before him.

Without another word Xehanort nodded, and Oswald strode by.

'_Onii-sama is still fighting… I'm so glad.'_ Nix thought, as she let a small smile appear on her lips. Her Onii-sama was stronger than anyone else, and she knew that if he asked her to wait just a little longer, then she could be sure that he would somehow find a way to get back to her again.

"You sure are positive." A familiar voice said before her, and Nix froze.

"Oswald." She said with a small smile as she looked up, and into the dark eyes of her captor.

He held out a little shard of some deep purple crystal, and then he asked: "Do you know why snow is white, Nix?"

Nix looked confused at the male before her but shook her head, and Oswald grinned as he continued.

"Snow is white because it has forgotten what color it used to be. _You_ have forgotten what purpose you serve, and I am here to help you remember it. I am here to find your true colors." He glared evilly at the girl before him as he grabbed her throat, and forced the crystal into her chest.

Nix's eyes widened as unimaginable pain shot through her body, and a scream tore through the silent air as she started writhing in pain while Oswald kept forcing the crystal deeper into her body.

Finally Nix stopped writhing in pain, but her body still shook.

"What… what did you do to me?" she whispered in fear, and Oswald grinned once again before he reached his hand out towards her, and then he said: "Mana… I summon thee."

Nix's eyes widened as her chest started to pulse, and a strange dark pinkish light covered her body.

She hissed in pain as small pieces of something hard appeared around the outer corners of her eyes, and across her cheekbones appeared a single piece of the hard metal.

Then her back and wrists started hurting and before she knew it, long spikes of the hard material shot out through her skin, and she felt her consciousness fade.

Before she felt her mind slip completely away, she heard a seductive voice purr: "Yes Oswald-sama… what do you require?"

* * *

Oxus was cursing, and from the sounds of it Goofy, Donald, Sora, Riku, and Aqua deemed it not so wise to interrupt his outburst of anger at the moment. The black-haired boy glared out of the window in the Gummi-ship that Donald and Goofy had arrived in, while he had his arms crossed, and a scowl that could freeze the blood of Satan adorned his handsome face. Aqua looked at her little sister's fiancé with a slightly scared expression on her face, and Sora looked like he was itching to ask Oxus something but Riku sensed that the new guy needed to be left alone, and therefore he saved Sora from getting an arm torn out of his socket.

"…fucking _bastards_! I'm gonna send their asses flying from here to Hell, and then back again!" Oxus grumbled as he let his eyes sweep over the collection of friends… no! Acquaintances, not friends! The only friend he ever wanted was Nix. Nobody else could have room in his Heart, and he'd be damned if he let the icy walls he had build up around his heart melt because of these people.

'_I really am a fuckup… it's gonna be a miracle, if we'll ever find the place where Oswald hides himself...'_ Oxus thought as a grim smile spread across his face. Nix's Heart had been unstable for at least a decade, and it was all because of this 'Xehanort'-guys who Sora and Riku seemed to know a lot about.

"Oi, Peking Duck, when're we there?" Oxus growled out, and glared arrogantly at Donald who shot the teen a menacing glare right back at him.

"We're there, when I say so." Donald growled, and Aqua sighed loudly.

"Why can't you two just stop bickering, and concentrate on working together? We're not getting anywhere, if you keep pestering each other." The bluenette said irritated, before she walked to the back of the ship where Ventus was lying on a makeshift bed.

She gently stroked the sleeping boy's messy hair, and smiled lovingly down at him.

"Oh Ven… what are we going to do…?" she mumbled, and sat down beside him. She knew that some of the others were watching the little scene, but to be frank then Aqua didn't care much. She had her beloved Ven back, and soon Terra would be with them as well as Nix-chan.

"It's time for me to stop trying to fix everything without any help… We just have to find a way to separate a Heart from a body, and then everything will work out just fine." She muttered, and continued stroking Ventus' hair as she started to fall asleep.

When Aqua opened her eyes again, it was to look right into Oxus' emerald-green eyes. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms, as she looked around to see Disney Castle just outside the Gummi-ship, and she stood up before yanking Ventus up on her back, like she did so many years ago when he was weak, vulnerable, and needed more help than ever.

"Get up, Aqua. We're here, and I need to do something productive or else that damn duck is going to miss something vital, a lung perhaps, very soon!" he growled, and Aqua giggled as she made her way outside, to be greeted by Goofy, Donald, Sora, Riku and Mickey.

"Aqua! I'm glad to see that you're alright!" Mickey said happily. He looked tired for some reason, and finally Aqua noticed the bandages around his arms. It looked like he had been in a pretty bad fight, and for some reason Aqua knew that it was because of that man called Oswald.

"Mickey… why are you so injured?" she heard herself ask, and Mickey went quiet. The happy expression on his face died, and he looked… ashamed?

"I… I had a meeting with an old enemy. He banged me up pretty bad." said Mickey with a nervous smile but he didn't fool anyone.

"Terra did this, didn't he?" Aqua whispered, and she fisted her hands painfully.

Mickey looked at the woman with empty eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Yes… Xehanort took over." The King whispered sadly while Aqua pushed Ventus longer up on her back, and finally Mickey noticed the unconscious young man.

"Ven! Oh thank the Heavens! He's okay!" Mickey exclaimed happily, but Aqua shook her head and said: "He still won't wake up… his Heart is still looking for a friend."

Mickey then smirked a very 'I know something that you don't'-smirk, and he then gestured to them all.

"Come with me, and I have something to tell you. It's regarding Ven's state." The Mouse King said, and happily led them all to his bedroom.

He then walked over to a big bookcase, and took out a big red book.

"This book," Mickey looked around to make sure that people were listening to him, "contains a spell, that Master Yen Sid told me to lock away until the time was right to use it. I believe that now it that time." Mickey said with a grin, and gave the book to Oxus who widened his eyes when saw the name of the spell.

"It's the…"

A crash sounded from the door, and then another crash disintegrated it to nothing but sticks.

Out of the cloud stepped a person with long, dark, wavy hair, and her eyes were a dark magenta. It was a girl clad in a ripped white leotard with black prints all over it, but even then they all recognized her.

"Nix… Nix is that you?" Aqua heard herself stutter as she looked at the girl who was so alike her little sister, but that changed when the girl's eyes focused on Aqua.

Aqua felt fear creep into her body, as the girl's eyes examined her. The girl's eyes were filled with a lust for blood and death, which Aqua immediately knew that she would be capable of causing.

"Nix! I'm so glad that you're alright! Do you remember me? It's Oxus!" the black-haired male Keyblade wielder said happily, and ran towards the girl so he could embrace her, and before Aqua or anyone else could stop him, he had run over to the girl, and buried her in his arms.

"I missed you so much." He whispered to her, but the girl didn't react at all so Oxus held out his fiancée, and looked at her with worry shining in his eyes.

"You…" the girl whispered as she looked at him, while she cracked a menacing grin.

"You smell nice… but you are not the one I have been looking for…" she continued, and then within a few seconds a spike of dark purple crystal had penetrated Oxus' body to the surprise of everyone.

"OXUS!" Sora shouted, and ran towards the boy who staggered backwards from Nix, who was smiling like a madwoman, as she licked the blood off the spike that had penetrated his body.

"Mmmmm… it tastes delicious though." Nix grinned before she turned towards the shocked audience, as if she wanted to address them personally.

"Nix is no longer here… I am Mana… Oswald-sama made sure that the bitch wouldn't interfere with me, while I am slaughtering everyone." Nix – no Mana – said with clear amusement in her voice, as Aqua quickly let Ventus slide down from her back and she ran towards Oxus.

"Hang in there Oxus! I'll fix you right up." Aqua muttered, but she didn't even get to pull out her Keyblade for a Cure-spell before she was interrupted.

"_Seal all Light-bearers, Shakugan_!" someone suddenly shouted, and everyone widened their eyes when everyone, except Oxus, was paralyzed.

"Oswald…" Oxus mumbled from the floor with blood running from his chest, and his green eyes turned darker when a soft laughter sounded from beside the huge bed, and then in a flash of light Oswald was standing in front of them all.

"Oswald!" Mickey choked out as he tried to get out of the restrictive bonds that had bound him, but he was rewarded with a sting of pain in his small chest.

Sora and Riku's eyes darted from staring at the smirking girl before them, to Oxus who was shaking on the floor with blood gushing out of his abdomen.

"N-Nix… please…" Oxus rasped out as he reached out towards her with a shaking hand, but the girl ignored him and then walked over to Ventus.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Aqua screamed as she struggled towards the restrains, but the possessed Nix laughed in amusement, and gently caressed Ventus' face with her fingertips.

"This one could be fun too Oswald-sama… can I play with him later?" Nix asked with a purring voice, but the rabbit shook his head and Nix pouted.

"No Mana… this one is for Xehanort. You can play with these imbeciles later, when the plan is finished." Oswald said as he muttered something, and a gray bubble surrounded Ventus who hovered towards a Dark Gateway that Oswald had opened.

"I believe that we soon will be reunited, Mickey. After all, then it's the Shadow Child who is necessary for the return of Kingdom Hearts." Oswald grinned, and a short glimpse of his face could be seen.

Dark eyes were staring back at the gathering of Keyblade Wielders, and everyone could see how strong the hate and loath shined in those eyes.

"Y-You b-bastard!" Oxus hissed from the ground as he fought to get up on his knees, and after a few failed attempts he was standing on shaky legs with his hands pressed towards the wound.

Oswald huffed, and together with Mana and Ventus he disappeared into the depths of Darkness.

* * *

So yeah I'm back from the depths of Harry Potter, Bleach and Pirates of the Caribbean! If it's not too much to ask then please review! I guess that someone already knows who this 'Mana' is and if you don't then I have only one thing to say: **Guilty Crown**. Search for it and when you're done watching it then you'll be as addicted to it as I am!


End file.
